


Souvenirs du présent

by Sexyspectrum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Ennemiestofriendstolovers, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, commencéey'adixans, encours, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexyspectrum/pseuds/Sexyspectrum
Summary: Accidentellement, Tom, 17 ans, se retrouve 50 ans plus tard, dans le Poudlard d'Harry... Satanés retourneurs de temps!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis en train de rager contre fanfiction.net. Le genre de rage que seuls les appareils informatiques peuvent provoquer.  
> Je vais reposter toutes mes fanfictions en cours sur ce site. Comme ça, j'aurai au moins la garantie que les chapitres sont postés correctement (#salée)
> 
> Je ne sais pas du tout comment fonctionne Ao3 donc désolée si je fais n'importe quoi pour ce premier essai !
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.
> 
> Rating: M, mais pas pour tout de suite
> 
> Note: désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe s'il en reste. Je suis incapable de me concentrer plus de trois secondes là. N'hésitez pas à les pointer du doigt si jamais :)

**[C'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose sur Ao3. Je ne suis donc pas tout à faire sûre du fonctionnement du site, sorry si je fais n'imp)]**

**15 Avril 1943**

La bibliothèque de Poudlard n'était certainement pas le lieu le plus visité de l'école. Qu'il soit neuf heures du matin ou quatre heures de l'après-midi, peu d'élèves prenaient la peine de venir y travailler. Seuls quelques écoliers trouvaient important de se plonger dans les gros volumes, et encore une plus petite portion d'entrer eux trouvait nécessaire de travailler dans la pièce même.

Alors à une heure du matin et à plus forte raison un dimanche, toutes les conditions étaient évidemment réunies pour que cette pièce en particulier soit absolument vide. Et pourtant, un élève était toujours debout, parcourant rapidement les nombreux livres de la réserve.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, évidemment. Il était de toute manière le seul élève à : petit a, avoir accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque. et petit b, à avoir envie de s'y introduire « illégalement » un dimanche matin.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant pour la cinquième fois le même rayon. Cela faisait en tout cas quatre ans qu'il cherchait avec obstination la Chambre de Secrets, mais malgré ses efforts acharnés, il n'avait, pour l'instant, pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver. Et après tant d'année, lui qui avait l'habitude d'obtenir très rapidement des résultats, il commençait réellement à en avoir marre.

Tout était en place, en plus. L'œuf de poule était toujours couvé par un crapaud (soumis à _l'imperium_ , bien sûr), il n'avait _vraiment_ plus qu'à trouver la maudite entrée. D'où sa présence dans la bibliothèque puisqu'il épluchait tous les volumes possibles et imaginables à la recherche d'indice ou d'une piste… Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être à deux doigts d'arriver à son but, mais pour l'instant, il était évident que cela lui échappait.

Bonne nouvelle dans son actuel état de désespoir, il avait enfin, enfin réussi à convaincre Slughorn de lui expliquer ce qu'étaient les horcruxes, et surtout la manière de les créer. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre les vacances d'été pour pouvoir se rendre à Little Hangleton et débarrasser le monde des seules preuves (pour l'instant) vivantes qui témoignaient de la réalité de son sang souillé. D'ici cinq mois, il était sûr d'avoir fabriqué au moins un horcruxe et de pouvoir se considérer à cent pour cent comme un sang pur.

Il passa à un autre rayon, essayant de trouver un livre qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà par cœur. Peut-être serait-il plus prudent de tous les relire, histoire de vérifier encore une fois qu'aucun petit détail ne lui avait échappé ? Non, c'était inutile, il savait parfaitement qu'aucune phrase, _non._ Aucun mot, ni même la moindre virgule n'avait pu se dérober à ses yeux attentifs.

Il sortit sa montre de poche (une antiquité fabriquée une vingtaine d'année auparavant qui avait néanmoins eu le mérite de ne pas lui coûter une fortune, vu les moyens réduits qu'il possédait) et regarda le cadran. Il était près de deux heures du matin, et même si cela l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose, il ne pouvait pas nier ressentir déjà une pointe de fatigue. Il soupira, et se prépara à quitter les lieux. Se creusant les méninges quant à savoir quelle partie du château il n'avait pas encore passée au peigne fin, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il n'était plus seul dans la bibliothèque. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le « Oh Merlin » venant de sa droite.

Il leva les yeux sur-le-champ et constata que quelqu'un d'autre était effectivement dans la même pièce que lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il ne l'avait ni entendue arriver ni repérée jusqu'à présent, il sortit sa baguette et s'engagea à sa suite. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'identifier correctement. Des filles brunes de gryffondor, il y en avait cinq. Enfin, son identité n'était pas très importante puisqu'il allait effacer ses souvenirs dès qu'il l'aurait rattrapée, ce qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faite puisqu'elle s'était précipitée dans une allée de la bibliothèque qui menait à un cul-de-sac.

Il se dirigea donc d'un air triomphant vers le coin de la pièce ou elle était supposée se cacher, et, à sa grande surprise, ne trouva personne. La jeune femme s'était tout bonnement envolée.

Bizarre, pensa-il. Personne ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école, il le savait parfaitement. Et pourtant, il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé, il y avait bien eu une fille ici, et ce, pas deux minutes plus tôt !

Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Il allait probablement devoir interroger les gryffondor demain, et s'assurer que la personne l'ayant repéré ne divulgue pas à ses camarades ou pire à ses professeurs le fait qu'il se ballade hors de son dortoir à une heure aussi tardive. Mais pour l'heure, il était temps de rentrer dans son dortoir.¨

* * *

**15 avril 1997**

\- MALFOY ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ?

Drago fit un signe de la tête à ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle qui comprirent parfaitement le message. D'un geste brusque, ils attrapèrent Hermione par les épaules, pour éviter qu'elle ne se jette sur le serpentard. Celui-ci avait gardé un souvenir cuisant de son coup de poing en troisième année, et honnêtement, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de retenter l'expérience. Cela dit, il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait probablement fait une gaffe. Il avait tenté d'agacer Granger en tripotant le collier qu'elle avait sur elle (une horreur, cela dit en passant), et elle avait disparue pendant quelques secondes avant de réapparaître prête à commettre un homicide volontaire sur sa personne.

Le truc, c'est que personne n'était censé pouvoir disparaître et réapparaître à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Sinon, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il aurait réussi à faire entrer les mangemorts dans le château.

\- D'ailleurs Malfoy, je peux savoir ce que vous fichez dans les couloirs à deux heures du matin ?

L'air suspicieux de la jeune fille n'échappa pas au Serpentard qui commença à s'éloigner en ricanant.  
\- Probablement la même chose que toi, non Granger ? 

Hermione roula des yeux et les regarda s'éloigner en les maudissant mentalement. Cet imbécile, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de créer. En lui re-confiant un retourneur de temps, Dumbledore lui avait bien expliqué qu'elle ne devait jamais se faire voir. C'était la règle n°1 en ce qui concernait ces objets. Et pourtant, elle était sûre à cent pour cent que le garçon qui s'était aussi trouvé dans la bibliothèque l'avait également repérée.

Hésitant entre aller se coucher et espérer que les conséquences ne soit pas trop graves, ou aller réveiller le professeur Dumbledore pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, elle décida finalement d'aller au lit. Si elle s'était trouvée aussi tard dans les couloirs, c'était parce qu'elle voulait relire une toute dernière fois l'article 435 du livre « _Plantes magiques de Cornouailles, les repérer et les préparer_ », avant leur test du surlendemain. Si elle avait su, elle ne serait certainement pas allée vérifier qu'elle le connaissait, effectivement, par cœur.

Elle soupira et prit le chemin de la salle commune des gryffondors.

* * *

Tom se réveilla avec difficulté, chose qui l'agaça, et ce même avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Il détestait que des choses aussi primaires que son _besoin de sommeil_ puissent le ralentir dans ses facultés. Tiens, il allait aussi falloir qu'il trouve un moyen pour ne plus avoir à dormir. Il devait forcément exister des sorts, quelque chose, permettant de ne plus se sentir fatigué.

Il s'assit en soupirant. Ses camarades à Serpentard seraient probablement au lit pour en tout cas deux heures. Ces imbéciles, sa supériorité s'affirmait aussi dans des petits détails comme ceux là : se permettre une grasse matinée était une perte de temps stupide, il allait de ce pas retourner à la recherche de la Chambre des Secrets en commençant par les cachots. Oui, cela paraissait être un bon début, les sous-sols. (Il écarta volontairement de son esprit la pensée qui lui rappela sournoisement que c'était déjà la cinquième fois qu'il cherchait la chambre de ses ancêtres dans ces environs.)

Il écarta le rideau de son lit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas eu droit au regard effaré d'Abraxas Malfoy. Il ne lui lança pas un regard, décidant que si l'imbécile avait décidé de le dévisager, tant mieux pour lui, jusqu'à ce le blond prenne la parole :  
\- Je peux savoir qui tu es ? Et surtout ce que tu fais dans le lit de Nott ? 

Tom s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il semblait qu'il avait été assez clair dans ses « recommandations » (ou plutôt « ordres », selon le point de vue), et que ses « amis » devaient s'adresser à lui avec respect et non pas avec ce petit air supérieur qu'ils utilisaient avec les autres élèves et particulièrement les gryffondors.

\- Ecoute, Malfoy, je ne suis certainement pas d'humeur à… » Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un cahier appartenant à son vis-à-vis. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » son ton indiquait clairement que Malfoy avait tout intérêt à lui répondre :

\- Mon agenda, et si tu pouvais me répondre je - 

Tom fronça des sourcils. La date argentée inscrite très clairement sur l'agenda était de 1997. Il prêta plus d'attention à la chambre, ainsi qu'à Malfoy, et constata que même s'il reconnaissait le dortoir comme était le sien, ses occupants étaient de toute évidence des étrangers. Le blond en face de lui était d'une ressemblance frappante avec Abraxas, mais il y avait quand même des différences… La forme du nez, par exemple.

\- Je souhaite voir le directeur. Tout de suite.

Malfoy hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça. D'autant plus que sa présence dans le lit de Nott (que son père avait « bizarrement » retiré de l'école pour des raisons plus ou moins avouables) était très franchement impossible.

A l'autre bout du château, Harry Potter se réveillait en sursaut. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.


	2. A link to the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos et compagnie !   
> Je n'ai pas corrigé ce chapitre non plus - je ne fais que reposter. Désolée pour les erreurs et la qualité générale d'un chapitre qui a... dix ans cette année je crois haha

Tom et Drago marchaient d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs. Malfoy, avait dû – contre sa volonté bien entendu- prêter une robe à l'inconnu qui débarquait vraiment d'une origine mystérieuse, et ce, en pyjama uniquement. Il n'avait ni baguette, ni livres, ni mêmes d'habits.

Le brun,lui, avait décidé d'ignorer l'air réprobateur que le jeune Malfoy lui envoyait périodiquement. Il s'était plutôt décidé à lancer des regards intéressé à ce nouveau Poudlard, vraisemblablement plus jeune d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il avait pu se retrouver à une date et une période de l'histoire pareille, mais cela était parfait pour pouvoir prendre de l'avance sur le passé, n'est-ce pas ? Plein de choses devaient avoir été accomplies et découvertes depuis les années quarante.

« - Qui est le directeur ? » S'enquit-il poliment. Si, comme il le supposait, il s'agissait bien d'un des descendants Malfoy, il avait tout intérêt à le recruter aussi. Quant à la question qu'il venait de poser, il avait sa petite idée, bien sûr. Il espérait juste que le seul professeur qui ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur ne soit pas le directeur actuel. Cela ne pourrait que poser problème. Le pouvoir que Dumbledore n'avait pas à l'époque, il le posséderait maintenant si, comme il le craignait, il était devenu directeur..

« - Albus Dumbledore, un malade mental, si tu veux mon avis. » Grogna Malfoy. Riddle s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait. Ah, il avait toutes les raisons du monde de faire de ce Malfoy un « ami ».

Arrivé devant la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur, ils se lancèrent un regard.

« - J'imagine que tu ne connais pas le mot de passe. » Déclara Riddle en se plaçant devant la statue. Drago haussa des épaules. Au pire, il pouvait toujours aller chercher Rogue, il aurait peut-être même du commencer par là, puisqu'il était évident qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait le mot permettant d'accéder à leur but.

« - Dans ce cas » reprit Tom en prenant un air arrogant « il suffit de le deviner » Il réfléchit quelques instants et déclara, sûr de lui : « sang de dragon ». Après tout, Dumbledore avait réussi à en découvrir deux nouveaux usages, cela devait probablement être parmi ses mots fétiches. Mais contrairement à ce dont il avait été persuadé, la gargouille ne fit aucun mouvement.

« - Tu débloques ou quoi ? Tout le monde sait que les mots de passes du vieux fou sont complètement stupides, dans le genre de : esquimau à la fraise, dragée surprise, ou je ne sais pas, patacitrouilles ! »

Riddle s'apprêtait à le remettre en place avec une réplique cinglante quand la gargouille se poussa pour les laisser passer.  
Alors ça, c'était inattendu.

Ils prirent tous deux places sur l'escalier montant qui les amena en moins d'une minute devant la grande porte.

« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire de m'accompagner plus loin. » N'importe qui en 1942 aurait su déchiffrer ce qui se cachait derrière cette phrase, c'est-à-dire : « Laisse-moi seul ». Ceci dit, Malfoy était un pur garçon des années quatre-vingt. Il se contenta donc de hausser des épaules. En plus, il était vraiment curieux d'apprendre l'identité du mystérieux inconnu qui s'était réveillé dans le lit de Théodore. De mémoire de Malfoy, jamais un élève ne s'était réveillé comme par magie dans le lit d'un ancien camarade de chambrée.

Tom toqua sèchement contre la porte, prêt à inventer une histoire. Enfin, finalement, il n'avait même pas besoin de faire cela, puisqu'il ne savait _vraiment_ pas comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Il n'avait rien fait sortant de l'ordinaire le soir précédent. Il n'avait pas été dans un endroit du château qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il n'avait pas essayé de nouveaux sorts, ou ouvert un nouveau livre qui aurait pu être maudit… Non, ce n'était définitivement pas de sa faute.

Un « Entrez » joyeux se fit entendre, et les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans le bureau.

Drago Malfoy se sentit tout de suite affreusement mal à l'aise, et regretta immédiatement d'avoir accompagné son futur nouveau larbin. (D'autant plus qu'il paraissait plus malin que Crabbe ou Goyle). Le regard du directeur semblait le traverser, et il avait la très franche impression que Dumbledore savait pertinemment qu'il était l'émetteur du collier ensorcelé, ainsi que de la bouteille qui avait failli tuer Weasley, quelques mois plus tôt.

Mais il remarqua avec soulagement que le regard de son directeur fut presque immédiatement concentré sur le nouveau venu, et qu'il prit un air grave qu'il ne lui avait que très rarement vu.

« - Mr. Malfoy, je vous serais très reconnaissant d'attendre devant la porte pendant, disons, quelques minutes. »

Drago hocha rapidement de la tête et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Resté seul, Dumbledore reprit la parole :  
« - Tom, je dois avouer que je n'attendais absolument pas ta visite. »

Discrètement, le plus âgé attrapa sa baguette. Il ne devait pas écarter la possibilité du piège. Il ne voyait pas comment Voldemort aurait pu rentrer dans le château aussi simplement, mais il préférait ne pas courir de risques inutiles.

« - Professeur, je suis venu vous trouver à cause des événements…étranges qui viennent de m'arriver. »

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. Il ne se trouvait pas face à Voldemort, la manche un peu trop courte de sa robe laissait entrevoir le poignet de Riddle, qui était aussi blanc que le reste de son corps. La marque des ténèbres n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de deux choses. La première, et celle qui espérait être vraie, était qu'il s'agissait d'un imposteur, dont la mission était de l'assassiner. (Quelqu'un envoyé pour aider Drago peut-être ?) La seconde… Il ne préférait pas y penser pour l'instant.

Il se tourna vers un des tableaux ornant son bureau et s'adressa à Nigellus qui regardait la scène avec attention :  
« - Phinéas, si tu pouvais être aimable au point d'aller chercher Harry, je crois qu'il est en cours de Potion avec Horace. Ah, Mlle Granger et M. Weasley sont aussi les bienvenus. »

« - Bien entendu, Albus. » répondit le portrait, et sur ce, il quitta immédiatement son tableau.  
Albus se tourna ensuite vers Tom auquel il déclara :  
« - Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre ! »

Harry savait pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Premièrement, le fait que Phinéas Nigellus, soit alerte et presque excité, alors qu'il venait d'être envoyé par Dumbledore pour aller le chercher : D'habitude, l'ancien directeur trouvait ce genre de tâches réductrices et injustes de l'homme qu'il était (ou avait été, plutôt). Deuxièmement, Hermione et Ron avaient aussi été demandés, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement es derniers temps, et plus particulièrement depuis qu'il avait commencé les leçons avec Dumbledore, Harry avait toujours été convoqué seul. Et dernièrement ce qui acheva de le persuader qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel résida dans le fait que Malfoy (qui leur lança un regard méprisant) soit sagement en train d'attendre devant la porte.  
Il toqua, lançant un regard perplexe à Hermione qui haussa les épaules. La voix de Dumbledore retentit, et ils passèrent la porte, se demandant au passage ce qui pouvait bien inquiéter leur directeur au point que sa voix d'ordinaire joyeuse devienne aussi grave que celle du professeur Rogue quand il essayait d'impressionner ses élèves.

La première chose que remarqua Harry, après avoir salué son professeur, était que son regard ne pétillait _absolument pas_. Et deuxièmement, qu'un élève aux cheveux noirs était déjà assis devant lui. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux, probablement pour les évaluer, et Harry s'arrêta net. Ce visage, il pouvait le reconnaître entre mille. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un regard confus à Dumbledore qui se leva :  
« - Harry, Mlle Granger, M. Weasley, je suis très content de vous voir par cette maussade matinée. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Si vous voulez bien prendre place… »

Trois chaises apparurent et ils s'assirent, complètement perdus pour deux, dans une rage folle pour l'autre. Harry décida ensuite de prendre la parole :  
« - Professeur, je ne compr- »

« - Harry, Harry, chaque chose en son temps. Nous connaissons tous deux la potentielle identité du jeune homme en face de nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun hocha la tête, lançant toujours un regard haineux vers l'autre garçon.

Le plus âgé reprit : « mais je ne suis pas complètement sûr qu'il s'agisse bien de monsieur Riddle. Pourrais-tu Harry, s'il te plaît, lui demander de décliner son identité… En fourchelangue, bien entendu. »

Harry serra des dents, mais finit par hocher de la tête et demanda à Riddle son nom. Celui-ci lui répondit, abasourdi, en fourchelangue.

« - Comme peux-tu parler cette langue ? Seuls les descendants de Serpentard connaissent… » Il s'arrêta de parler et jeta un regard horrifié à Harry « Professeur, ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit de l'un de mes descendants. »

« - Plutôt crever. » Marmonna Harry, qui avait recommencé à le fusiller du regard.

Contre toute attente, il remarqua, en tournant la tête vers son directeur, que le pétillement de ses yeux était revenu. « Je peux t'assurer, Tom, qu'Harry n'est en rien ton héritier. » Dumbledore fit une courte pause pendant laquelle il essuya ses lunettes, puis, il reprit : « Bien. nous sommes donc d'accord sur le fait que tu viens de faire un bon dans le temps d'une cinquantaine d'année. »

Le brun hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose d'inhabituel qui serait survenu quand tu étais à ton époque d'origine ? Une apparition soudaine d'une fille ressemblant à celle-ci ? »

Il fit un geste dans la direction d'Hermione qui se raidit sur sa chaise. Elle avait reconnu, bien évidemment, le garçon qu'elle avait aperçu quelques heures seulement auparavant. Et elle avait bien vu dans son regard que celui-ci aussi se rappelait d'elle.

« - Oui, professeur. » Déclara Riddle, lançant un regard extrêmement soupçonneux à Hermione.

« - Ainsi, déclara-il pensivement, tout s'explique… »

« -Excusez-moi, professeur ». Déclara Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme alors que l'assassin de ses parents se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui : « mais je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait que Voldemort soit dans la même pièce que nous. »

La réaction de Hermione et de Ron ne se fit pas attendre, ils se levèrent immédiatement et sortirent leur baguettes, tout deux un air paniqué sur le visage. Quant à Riddle, son air impassible se fissura un instant, le temps qu'il prenne un air choqué. Il se ressaisit vite.

« - _Reversi Tempus_. Je ne me trompe pas, Mlle Granger, si j'affirme que vous avez utilisé votre retourneur de temps hier soir ? »

Hermione devint rouge alors que Ron se tournait vers elle :  
« - Quoi ? T'as de nouveau ce truc là ? Comment ça se fait ? »

« - Mlle Granger et moi avons discuté. Et vu les circonstances actuelles, c'est-à-dire la guerre, il nous a paru utile qu'elle reprenne des études poussées dans un maximum de branches possible. Mais cela n'explique certainement pas pourquoi elle en faisait usage hier soir»

« - Professeur, je vous assure que c'est la faute de Malfoy et de ses deux -»

Riddle eut soudain l'air très intéressé :  
« - Un retourneur de temps ? Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais eu la possibilité d'en avoir un professeur ? »

Dumbledore, souriant, lui répondit immédiatement :  
« - Parce que je fais entièrement confiance à Mlle Granger, Tom. »

Harry avait un air déconcerté :  
« - Mais si Voldemort est ici, cela veut dire qu'il n'a pas pu… grandir et devenir ce qu'il est, non ? »

« C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, Harry. D'ailleurs si l'autre Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, que fait cette cicatrice sur ton front ? Et tu n'aurais jamais pu reconnaître Tom… En fait, la personne que nous avons en face de nous est un copie conforme de Tom Riddle des années 1940. D'ailleurs, je mets ma main au feu que Voldemort ne se souvient pas avoir croisé Hermione dans la bibliothèque en avril 1942 ! » Il fit une pause : « les retourneurs de temps sont des objets étranges et très puissants. Pour éviter que des paradoxes puissent se créer, toute personne ayant aperçu quelqu'un du futur, est immédiatement transportée dans le temps du possesseur. »

Hermione se redressa l'air abattu :  
« - Donc en résumé, il y a maintenant deux Voldemort. »

Riddle décida qu'il était temps qu'il prenne la parole :  
« - Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends strictement rien. » L'agacement sur son visage était bien la preuve qu'il détestait être dans cette situation.

Harry était sur le point de prendre la parole, mais Dumbledore l'en dissuada d'un regard :  
« - Disons, Tom, que tu as parfaitement réussi tes plans, je parle, par exemple des horcruxes. »

Si le visage du serpentard avait pu devenir plus blanc, il le serait immédiatement devenu. Personne n'était au courant de ses projets. Personne.

Son visage se contracta dans une expression de colère et il croisa les jambes vivement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix. Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que ça.

« - On devrait le tuer, lui au moins, ça ne prendra pas plus d'une seconde ! » S'exclama Harry. Si ça n'avait pas été pour la présence de Dumbledore, il se serait jeté sur son vis-à-vis il y a de ça longtemps. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire payer tout ses crimes.

Albus dû lire dans ses pensées, car il déclara :  
« - Harry, nous sommes le 15 avril. En 1942, Tom n'avait même pas encore ouvert la chambre des secrets »

« - Parce que j'ai réussi ? » demanda Tom brusquement.

Dumbledore et Harry l'ignorèrent : « Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'était pas encore un assassin. A ce moment, » il désigna Riddle « il n'a encore rien fait de grave. »

Harry serra des dents. Pour avoir vu les souvenirs de Dumbledore de nombreuses fois, il savait parfaitement que maintenant ou cinquante ans plus tôt ne changeraient rien. Riddle était profondément mauvais et il allait continuer à faire le mal. Il n'était probablement pas assez fort pour mener Voldemort à la défaite. Alors deux ?

« - Bien entendu, Tom, il est absolument hors de question que tu puisses te balader comme tu le souhaites dans ce château. »

Nous y voilà, pensa Riddle avec amertume. Maintenant que Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de le surveiller comme il le voulait, il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver.

« - Mlle Granger, pourriez vous aller chercher Mme. Mcgonagall s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais qu'elle garde un œil sur Mr. Riddle pendant que je discute avec Harry. »

Hermione quitta la pièce quelques minutes. Pendant son absence, Dumbledore en profita pour proposer des bonbons aux trois élèves restants, qui déclinèrent, sauf Ron qui s'en servi copieusement avant de regarder Harry et de dire un « ben quoi » plus ou moins discret.

Lorsque Hermione et le professeur Mcgonagall revinrent, le même scénario se répéta. Minerva regarda Tom avec horreur, Albus lui expliqua en trois mois et tous deux, le professeur de métamorphose et l'élève du passé, quittèrent le bureau en compagnie de Ron et de Hermione.

Resté seul avec Harry, Dumbledore soupira et leva les yeux vers son élève qui ne semblait ne s'être toujours pas calmé.

« - Je vais une nouvelle fois trop t'en demander, Harry… »

Le survivant sourit faiblement et répondit :  
« - J'imagine que dans une situation comme celle-là, je vais devoir faire des sacrifices. »

Les yeux bleus du directeur pétillèrent de plus belle.  
« - Certes, mais mon plan ne fera pas que contrarier Riddle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Le brun compris par son regard entendu qu'il allait aussi souffrir. Ah, il s'était préparé à bien des choses.  
« - je pensais vous lier, en fait. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux :  
« - Nous _lier_ ? »

Dumbledore prit un air pensif :  
« - Vois-tu, ce genre de procédé s'utilisent normalement lors du transport de prisonniers, pour leur procès, par exemple. C'est assez simple, le but est de lier deux personnes pour qu'elles ne puissent pas s'éloigner l'une de l'autre. Le sorcier qui lie les deux personnes peut choisir la distance. On peut ainsi le faire avec un écart se mesurant en centimètres tout comme en kilomètres. »

Harry avait peur de savoir où Dumbledore voulait en venir.

« - Et je me disais qu'obliger Riddle à rester dans ton champ de vision qui serait d'environ disons… Cinq mètres, serait profitable. Non ? »

Harry soupira. Avoir son pire ennemi près de lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans un périmètre de cinq mètres allait être difficile. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ce que Riddle avait fait une fois... (enfin ce que _Voldemort_ avait fait une fois) Riddle le ferait certainement aussi.

« - C'est d'accord. »

Albus Dumbledore sourit de toutes ses dents.  
« - Ah, merci Harry. Je suis content que tu réalises aussi la gravité de la situation. Et je dois dire que ton self-control est tout simplement incroyable. Mais j'aimerais que tu te rappelles d'une chose. Tu n'es pas face à l'assassin de tes parents. La haine et la rancune que tu possèdes sûrement contre Voldemort, ne la reporte pas sûr lui. Ne te fais pas deux ennemis mortel, un est tout à fait suffisant.

Bon je pense qu'il est temps de faire revenir Tom. »

Une minute plus tard, ils étaient les trois dans la pièce. Tom semblait méfiant, prêt à essayer de détaler aussi rapidement que possible. Il devait se trouver une baguette, peu importe laquelle, en remplacement, et ensuite il allait falloir qu'il se trouve. Et qu'il se tue. Il n'y avait de place que pour UN Voldemort, et il espérait bien que ce serait lui qui resterait.

Il ne se méfia pas trop lorsque Harry s'approcha de lui. Par contre, lorsque celui-ci s'accrocha à son bras, il essaya de se débattre. Trop tard, Dumbledore avait été trop rapide. Un bandeau rouge était déjà entrain de faire le tour de leurs bras et de les lier. Riddle avait entendu parler de ce sort, bien sûr. Il savait même qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de défaire un sort de ce type. Celui qui l'avait lancé. Dumbledore, en d'autres termes.

« - Bien Harry, éloigne-toi ! »

Harry fit cinq pas en arrière et, au bout du sixième constata avec amusement que Riddle marchait contre sa volonté dans sa direction pour que la distance entre eux soit toujours de 5 mètres. L'air absolument rageur du serpentard était d'une satisfaction sans borne pour Harry.

« - Tu n'es pas sans savoir, Tom, que seul Harry peut te traîner avec lui et non le contraire. »

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas que Tom allait tout faire pour lui pourrir la vie. Mais ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu là. Le choixpeau n'avait pas voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard pour rien. Mais soudain, alors qu'il essayait de donner à son visage l'air le plus arrogant qu'il était capable de prendre, il sentit sa cicatrice le brûler, pas aussi fort que d'habitude non. C'était plus comme s'il s'était appuyé le front contre un radiateur. Ça ne lui faisait pas mal à proprement parler. Il se laissa tomber contre sa chaise, sous l'air inquiet de Dumbledore qui s'avança vers lui. Voldemort était en colère. Il le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps.

« - Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« - Il est en colère » Marmonna Harry en se tenant les mains. La douleur n'était pas là, mais le sentiment était tout simplement écrasant.

Dumbledore lança un regard vers Tom qui les dents serrées, se contentait de regarder fixement par la fenêtre. Mais s'il paraissait calme à l'extérieur, il était dans une rage folle à l'intérieur. Bon, il était coincé avec ce type. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Dumbledore lui accordait-il une telle confiance ? Il ne paraissait absolument pas exceptionnel. Mais c'était tant mieux, parce qu'il allait pouvoir le manipuler sans problème. Dumbledore pensait sûrement qu'il avait réussi à le coincer en le liant avec un gryffondor, mais il se faisait de très grandes illusions. Même les gryffondors rampaient dans sa direction s'il en avait envie. Calmé par cette idée, il se rassit sur la chaise qui lui avait plus tôt été désignée.

A côté, Harry soupira et se redressa. Tom ne remarqua pas que Dumbledore et lui échangeaient un regard voulant clairement dire : « on en reparlera plus tard ».

« - Bien. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous réglions certaines formalités. Tom, ton nom de famille sera désormais Puzzle. » Harry ricana et Tom envoya un regard meurtrier à Dumbledore. « Tu seras bien entendu à gryffondor. Quant à tes affaires, je te les ferai parvenir dans l'après-midi. »

« - Monsieur ? » commença Riddle. « je n'ai plus de baguette non plus, est-ce que je pourrais aller sur le chemin de traverse ? »  
Harry et Dumbledore partagèrent la même pensée. La copie conforme de Voldemort jeune se baladant dans un endroit qui regorgeait de mangemorts. Très mauvaise idée. Puis, le directeur se rappela qu'Harry et Tom avaient des baguettes jumelles.

« - Si vraiment tu en as besoin pendant un cours, tu pourras demander à Harry qu'il te prête la sienne, je suis persuadé qu'il sera heureux de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha de la tête avec réticence.

"- Alors tu vois Tom" reprit Dumbledore en souriant "tout va très bien se passer!"

Harry et Tom n'en étaient pas si sûrs.


End file.
